


Ku Benci Tuk Mencintaimu

by sazyanaita



Series: Reverse AU [1]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Reverse, Bahasa Indonesia, F/M, Fluff, Humor, I'm sorry what is tagging it's so confusing, M/M, because I read too much angst my heart break into pieces, fluffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff, like super duper crack what is this, maybe except for Claudia but well, or you should say Alternate Universe - where everybody get their happily ever after and nobody dies
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2018-05-13 05:57:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5697559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sazyanaita/pseuds/sazyanaita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Omong-omong, aku jadi ingat kau ada janji bertemu Raja Emas. Jangan sampai lupa. Aku tidak mau ikut campur kalau para Usagi-san datang dan memasukkanmu ke dalam karung lagi.”</p><p>or</p><p>Where Scepter 4 was not really an excellent special force organization wih a pure cause and HOMRA's leader actually a guy who loves to tease but either way they're happy and alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I demand something fluff to be made from this AU, masamune11. And no, not a single angst-tragedy-like something could be made from this AU. This warning was made especially for you, masamune11 and ashaksara.

**Disclaimer : K (c) GoRa & GoHands**

* * *

 

“Mikoto, berhenti bermalas-malasan dan kerjakan laporannya.”

 

Mikoto membuka satu matanya, meski tidak berubah sama sekali dari posisi malasnya. Rambut merahnya yang turun dan poni yang menutupi mata, dengan kemeja putih yang terbuka kancingnya dan _coat_ biru tersampir begitu saja di sandaran kursi.

 

“Kau saja yang kerjakan, Izumo. Aku malas.”

 

Izumo mengurut dahinya. “Mikoto, kau ini Kapten dari Scepter 4, Raja Biru. Cepat kerjakan tugasmu atau kupaksa kau meminum sake kacang merah dari si cantik bartender HOMRA,” jelas Izumo tanpa basa-basi sebelum membanting pintu ruang kerjanya. Mikoto menghela napas. Benar-benar, _second-in-command_ -nya yang satu itu tidak ada respek sama sekali kepadanya.

 

Mikoto meregangkan otot pundaknya dan menghela napas lega ketika merasakan salah satu sendinya berbunyi. “Jadi, yang mana yang harus kukerjakan terlebih dulu?”

 

* * *

 

Scepter 4 adalah organisasi kepolisian khusus yang menangani masalah-masalah supernatural yang berhubungan dengan Slate—atau bongkah batu besar yang entah bagaimana caranya dapat memengaruhi hajat hidup orang banyak dengan memberikan kekuatan supernatural besar kepada tujuh orang tertentu dan membiarkan ketujuh orang _kurang beruntung_ tersebut menanggung beban begitu besar yang disebut dengan Sword of Damocles.

 

Atau yang sering disebut orang awam, Pedang yang Melayang.

 

Ini adalah tahun ketiga Suoh Mikoto menjabat menjadi Kapten Scepter 4 sekaligus Raja Biru—Raja Keempat dari tujuh warna pelangi yang didaulat oleh Slate sebagai kode masing-masing raja. Mikoto memutar kursinya dan menghadap jendela besar yang ada di belakang mejanya. Sebuah balon udara melewati jendela. Di dek balon udara tersebut, seorang pemuda berambut perak terlihat sedang melambaikan tangannya pada Mikoto. Mikoto menghela napas dan kembali menghadap meja kerjanya, mengabaikan seruan kesal dari si pengendara balon udara.

 

Yang baru saja melewati gedung tempat kerjanya adalah Raja Pertama—Raja Perak Adolf K. Weissman, si rambut perak keturunan Jerman yang memiliki hobi _stalking_ kehidupan raja-raja lainnya sambil duduk manis di singgasananya di udara. Anggota klannya adalah seorang (seekor?) kucing _strain_ bernama Neko dan seorang mantan anggota Raja Ketujuh, Yatogami Kuro.

 

Tiba-tiba, pintu ruang kerjanya terbuka dan Izumo masuk sembari membawa setumpuk kertas yang harus ditandatangan olehnya. Izumo melangkah cepat menghampiri Mikoto sembari melambai pada Weissman yang menyapanya di luar jendela.

 

“Omong-omong, aku jadi ingat kau ada janji bertemu Raja Emas. Jangan sampai lupa. Aku tidak mau ikut campur kalau para Usagi-san datang dan memasukkanmu ke dalam karung lagi.”

 

Mikoto mengerang kesal, mengingat masa-masa awalnya menjadi Raja Biru. Anak muda bodoh yang baru saja lulus SMA dan hobi berkeliaran di jalan raya, tiba-tiba mendapat setumpuk kewajiban sebagai Kapten lembaga kepolisian. Pada suatu hari, Raja Emas memintanya datang untuk berdiskusi. Namun, Mikoto dan otaknya yang terlalu kotor oleh asap tembakau, _lupa_ dengan janjinya tersebut dan memilih untuk bermalas-malasan di satu sudut bar milik seorang teman. Ketika sekelompok orang bertopeng kelinci emas dan berjubah hitam datang dan menangkapnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam karung dengan tidak elitnya, barulah ia sadar bahwa urusan tetek-bengek kecil macam berdiskusi yang ujung-ujungnya hanyalah menemani sang Raja Emas minum teh sambil main catur itu adalah perkara wajib.

 

Raja Kedua adalah Raja Emas, Daikaku Kokujouji. Karena dunia ini selalu berpihak pada yang kuat dan karena Adolf K. Weissman adalah orang kuat, Raja Emas yang merupakan sahabatnya sejak zaman perang dunia dua pun kedapatan kekuatan yang kurang lebih sama kacaunya dengan sang Raja Perak hobi tidur-tiduran di atas balon udara tersebut. Karena rasa persahabatan yang begitu hebatnya, Raja Perak memberikan kekuatan tidak bisa meninggalkan dunia fana kepada sahabatnya. Mereka berdua sudah menjaga Slate selama lebih dari tujuh puluh tahun dan tidak bertambah tua sedikitpun sejak saat itu.

 

Mengerikan.

 

Suoh Mikoto adalah Raja Keempat—Raja Biru. Scepter 4 adalah organisasi pemerintah yang seluruh anggotanya merupakan bagian dari klan Biru. Sebenarnya, pemerintah mengizinkan senjata yang boleh digunakan oleh anggota klan Biru hanyalah satu bilah pedang yang dimodifikasi sesuai dengan kebutuhan masing-masing anggotanya. Namun, Scepter 4 pada masa pemerintahan Mikoto sama sekali tidak peduli dengan aturan tersebut. Sang Kapten sendiri memiliki dua buah pedang, Kusanagi dan Totsuka, yang saat ini menganggur begitu saja di salah satu sudut meja kerjanya.

 

Kenapa Mikoto menamai dua pedangnya tersebut Kusanagi dan Totsuka, seperti nama kedua sahabatnya? Hanya Tuhan yang tahu kenapa.

 

Dan Mikoto selalu berkata bahwa Izumo adalah si melankolis pragmatis. Che.

 

Izumo memilih memakai katana panjang yang tidak dinamai apa-apa—yang Mikoto bersumpah pernah melihat bentuk yang sama dipamerkan di Museum Senjata Nasional Jepang sebagai pedang tercantik di masanya, meski di lapangan ia lebih sering memakai senjata api yang disembunyikan di dalam rompi birunya. Tatara lebih sering diam di belakang layar komputer dan menemani Anna, _strain_ yang tinggal bersama klan Biru dan membantu mereka menyelesaikan kekacauan di kota. Meski begitu, ia memiliki sebilah katana panjang—yang lagi-lagi pernah Mikoto lihat di Museum yang sama dengan pedang Izumo.

 

Dan katanya Scepter 4 adalah _polisi_.

 

Raja Kelima adalah Raja Hijau. Pemilik gelar Monster Petir tersebut adalah bocah psikopat berambut perak dengan iris mata berlainan warna bernama Hisui Nagare. Entah kenapa, bocah tersebut memiliki ketertarikan luar biasa dengan sang Raja Perak. Pertempuran antara klan Hijau dengan klan Perak selalu berhasil membuat satu atau dua jembatan rubuh, memporak-porandakan jalan raya, atau menghancurkan satu gedung tinggi yang membuat sakit kepala Mikoto semakin menjadi.

 

Raja Keenam adalah Raja Abu-abu, Iwa. Mikoto tidak pernah berusaha mengingat-ingat namanya, entah itu Iwafumi atau Iwaizumi atau Iwake atau apalah itu. Iwa tinggal bersama Nagare dan anggota klan Hijau lainnya, si cantik Mishakuji Yukari yang ternyata laki-laki dan bocah kecil seumuran Anna bernama Sukuna Gojo. Iwa berfungsi menjemput Nagare ketika Raja kecil tersebut selesai bermain-main dengan Adolf dan membuat pekerjaan Mikoto bertambah, sembari meminta maaf dan sekali-kali mengirimkan satu kerat sake sebagai upah membereskan kekacauan yang dibuat oleh Nagare.

 

Mikoto melanjutkan kegiatannya, menandatangani dokumen-dokumen yang bahkan tidak ia tahu isinya sembari mendengarkan ocehan Izumo mengenai isi dokumen tersebut dan ‘ _Mikoto kau harus pulang dan cuci muka atau setidaknya menyisir rambutmu, bagaimana ceritanya Kapten Scepter 4 berpenampilan lusuh begini?’_ dan ‘ _Kemarin Misaki bertemu dengan Fushimi di Shibuya dan kau harus tahu berapa reklame yang rubuh karena mereka baku hantam_ ’ dan...

 

“Kau juga dapat undangan dari Raja Merah.”

 

Mikoto berhenti menggoreskan namanya di atas kertas dan melirik ke arah Izumo. “Raja Merah? Apa maunya?”

 

Izumo mengangkat bahu. “Tidak tahu. Tadi Awashima mengirim pesan, Munakata ingin bertemu denganmu.”

 

Mikoto menghela napas lagi. Sungguh, kalau saja legenda bahwa setiap kali menghela napas maka nyawamu akan berkurang setahun, rasanya Mikoto sudah mati sejak awal ia memiliki jabatan sebagai Raja Biru.

 

“Aku ke HOMRA setelah bertemu Daikaku. Beri tahu mereka.”

 

Raja Ketiga—Raja Merah, Munakata Reishi. Rambut biru, mata violet, kacamata, wajah datar, lelucon tidak lucu. Daripada Mikoto yang urakan, lebih pantas Munakata yang menjadi Raja Biru. Mungkin di dunia lain, peran mereka bertukar. Mungkin di dunia lain, Mikoto yang menjadi duri dalam daging bagi Munakata.

 

Mungkin di dunia lain, menghadapi Munakata Reishi dan seluruh anggota HOMRA adalah perkara mudah yang tidak melibatkan hati.

 

* * *

 

Urusannya dengan Daikaku kali ini ternyata tidak hanya sekedar minum teh dan main catur. Pria terkuat seantero Jepang itu memanggil Mikoto untuk meminta pendapatnya mengenai warna kimono yang harus dipakai oleh para Usagi.

 

“Aku bosan dengan motif itu. Bagaimana kalau kau buatkan aku motif yang baru?”

 

Jadilah, Mikoto menelepon Tatara untuk segera membuatkan motif kimono baru untuk Raja Emas dengan ancaman akan memberitahu pihak museum senjata mengenai kecurigaannya terhadap pedang milik Tatara dan Izumo. Setelah selesai dengan Daikaku, Mikoto melenggang di jalanan kota yang kosong dan berhenti di sebuah bar dengan cat merah tembaga dan tulisan HOMRA besar.

 

Begitu membuka pintunya, terdengar derit familiar dan wangi minuman keras. Hari sudah hampir berganti, jadi tidak terlalu ada banyak orang di dalam markas besar Klan Merah tersebut. Hanya ada bartender berambut pirang dan beberapa orang langganan tetap di pojok bar.

 

“Suoh, kupikir kau lupa dengan janjimu.”

 

Suara bass yang sangat Mikoto kenal terdengar dari samping belakangnya. Mikoto menatap mata ungu tajam ketika mengalihkan perhatiannya pada si pemilik suara.

 

“Kau harus coba jadi Kapten Scepter 4 dan lakukan semua pekerjaan membosankan itu, Munakata.”

 

Munakata mendengus dan menghisap rokoknya. Mikoto lalu menarik kursi dan duduk di depan sofa panjang merah yang menjadi kursi tetap dari sang Raja Merah.

 

“Lalu, ada apa kau memanggilku kemari? Biasanya kau yang repot-repot datang ke markas dan membuat kekacauan.”

 

“Kalau yang kau maksud kekacauan adalah satu dinding yang berlubang karena Fushimi tidak sengaja membuat Misaki kesal, aku minta maaf.”

 

“Ah, Saruhiko. Apa kabarnya sekarang?”

 

“Baik. Masih sedikit tidak rela karena sahabatnya terlalu mengidolakan seseorang.”

 

“Hm.”

 

“Ya.”

 

“Kau memanggilku hanya untuk membahas Saruhiko?”

 

Munakata tertawa dan menggelengkan kepalanya. “Tidak, Suoh. Aku kemari karena ingin membicarakan sesuatu. Berdua saja,” jawab Munakata sembari memberikan kode pada semua orang yang ada di lantai tersebut. Sebentar saja, yang tersisa di lantai satu bar HOMRA hanyalah dirinya dan Mikoto.

 

Mikoto menaikkan satu alisnya. “Oh?”

 

“ _Well_ , aku harus menjaga wibawaku di depan semua anggotaku. Bukan begitu, Mikoto?”

 

 _Ah_. Mikoto mendengus.

 

“Mau mengajakku kencan saja banyak berita acaranya. Benar dugaanku kau harusnya jadi Raja Biru, bukan Raja Merah. Kehidupan jalanan seperti ini tidak cocok dengan sikapmu, _Reishi_.”

 

Munakata tertawa kecil, tawa yang hanya ia berikan pada Mikoto sejak ada sesuatu di antara mereka lima tahun yang lalu. Saat itu mereka berdua hanya pemuda tanggung berusia dua puluh tahun yang bertemu jauh sejak masa sekolah.

 

“Jadi, mengenai rencana liburan bulan depan,” lanjut Munakata.

 

Mikoto kembali mengurut dahinya. Semoga Izumo tidak marah-marah dan mengamuk karena ia hilang dari markas.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Gora & GoHands

.

.

. 

 

Kadang kala, Mikoto mempertanyakan begitu banyak ‘kenapa’ untuk berbagai hal yang terjadi padanya. Kenapa dia yang menjadi Raja Biru? Kenapa ia tahan minum dua botol sake tapi tidak sanggup menghabiskan setengah botol tequila?

 

Kenapa, ia memilih menetapkan hatinya pada seseorang seperti Munakata Reishi.

 

Bunyi ledakan memekakkan telinga, bergaung di gudang luas tempatnya berada. Kedua pedang kembarnya tidak tersentuh sedikit pun, hanya berguna sebagai tempat ia menyimpan siku saja. Di depannya, kilau api merah membara melompat-lompat dari kepalan tangan milik segerombol petarung. Fokusnya ada pada seorang berambut biru yang begitu bersemangat ingin melumat lawannya menjadi segumpal daging.

 

Ia menghela napas, sebelum merogoh saku dan menyalakan rokok.

 

“Mikoto.”

 

“Hm?”

 

Izumo yang sejak tadi duduk bersandar di dinding gudang tiba-tiba sudah ada di sampingnya. Matanya yang tertutup oleh kacamata hitam menatap bosan pertarungan konyol di hadapannya.

 

“Kau tidak mau menghentikan mereka?”

 

Mikoto menghisap rokoknya, sebelum menghembuskan napas sekaligus asap. “Haruskah?”

 

Izumo melirik sahabat sekaligus bosnya tersebut dan menaikkan satu alisnya. Mikoto menghela napas lagi dan membuang rokoknya ke lantai gudang, mematikannya dengan kaki, sebelum akhirnya berjalan menghampiri medan perang.

 

.

 

Satu sapuan dari Pedang Kusanagi miliknya, dan hembus angin kencang membuat begundal-begundal yang lebih lemah terjungkal dari posisi mereka. Rambut merahnya berkibar seperti api, meskipun mimik wajahnya lebih mirip ekspresi wajah seorang ibu yang habis akal bagaimana cara menghadapi tantrum anaknya. Di antara beberapa yang masih mampu berdiri di atas kedua kakinya, adalah Munakata, Awashima, dan Saruhiko.

 

“Halo, Suoh,” sapa Awashima. Apa yang dilihat Izumo dari gadis ini, Mikoto tidak akan pernah paham.

 

“HOMRA, kenapa kalian suka sekali membuat Raja Emas menambahkan pekerjaanku?” keluh Mikoto. “Kenapa tidak kalian selesaikan semua ini sebelum kami datang?”

 

“Mikoto!” Izumo berseru dari kerumunan anggota SCEPTER 4 yang sedang meringkus beberapa cecunguk lemah.

 

“Apa serunya menyelesaikan semua ini sebelum kau kembali? Atau bahkan sebelum kau bergabung?” jawab Munakata Reishi, beberapa saat sebelum ia bergerak cepat dan akhirnya meninju pemuda tanggung yang sejak tadi menjadi lawannya, yang Mikoto kira sebagai bos dari gerombolan mafia pedagang narkoba yang sejak lama mengganggu kedamaian di sisi kota ini.

 

“Munakata.”

 

“Ya?” Munakata tersenyum manis. Mikoto menghela napas dan mendongak ke atas.

 

‘Aku mau minta kenaikan gaji pada Raja Emas.’

 

Mikoto lalu kembali menatap Munakata. “Kau ditangkap karena membuat keributan, melakukan tindakan anarkis, merusak fasilitas umum, serta menggunakan kekuatanmu sebagai Raja Merah dengan semena-mena.”

 

.

 

Tengah malam di hari yang sama, Mikoto sedang bergulung di atas kasur ketika tempat tidurnya berderit dan ia merasakan tubuh hangat memeluknya dari belakang. Butuh waktu beberapa saat sebelum ia mengenali siapa yang ada di belakangnya.

 

“Siapa yang mengizinkanmu keluar dari sel?”

 

“Tidak ada. Aku keluar sendiri.”

 

“…. Munakata.”

 

“Ya?”

 

Mikoto menghela napas lagi sebelum akhirnya mengangkat selimut dan menarik Munakata masuk. “Besok saja kau jelaskan. Aku mengantuk.”

 

Dalam gelap, Mikoto tidak bisa melihat apa-apa selain siluet yang dibentuk oleh cahaya lampu dari jendela. Namun ia bisa merasakan senyum simpul yang sejak lama tidak bisa ia tolak mekar di wajah pemuda berambut biru dalam pelukannya.

 

“Malam, Suoh.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM BAAAACKKKKK /throwing some fluff around/
> 
> SO, a little angsty friend told me that Animax is currently replaying the entire season 1 of K. Specifically the last episodes, where all our ship suddenly sunk to the bottom of the ocean.
> 
> To remember our dearest King, I created this unbeta'ed silly story to ease your pain. I'm not sure when I would update this tho. I have crazy IRL right now and things started to drag me down, I'm not sure :/
> 
> Enough with the sad stuff. Thanks for reading it until the end. Last but not least, 
> 
> LONG LIVE THE KING!

**Author's Note:**

> shouldbedoingmyhomeworkbutthetemptation........
> 
> /cryingsomewhereundertheblanket


End file.
